


The revelation

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink





	The revelation

Oscar and Philippe sat down on the hotel sofa,exhausted after another day of training.

"Phil get the remote" Oscar asked, before he took off his sweaty shirt and threw it in the floor. As Phil went to get the remote, he tried to catch a secret peak of Oscar's beautiful body. Phil had always been scared of his sexuality and had never told anyone, he was also surprised that he had never been caught staring at his sexy Brazilian teammates. However, with Oscar it was more than just that, he had always been closer to him than the rest, and over the years he had developed a huge crush on the Chelsea midfielder. 

"Dyu wanna shower first or should I ?" Oscar asked again, caressing his used muscles pecs and arms. 

"I don't mind, up to you" phil replied, trying to hide away his growing boner he had started to get from seeing Oscars massage himself.

"Eh OK I'll go first" Oscar said, before he took off his trousers and boxers. Nudity was really not a big deal in sports and everyone in the team had seen each other naked many many times....to coutinhos delight. 

As Oscar started walking to the shower, Phil took the opportunity to watch his beautiful plump arse bop up and down. 

However, what he realised next made him the happiest man on earth. There was a mirror right opposite the shower, and Oscar had forgotten to close the door...leaving himself fully exposed.

Suddenly, coutinhos heart sank. He was petrified, his whole body froze.... Oscar had turned around to grab some soap, and there...he saw Coutinho stroking his 6.5 inch cock, staring right at him.

"Phil what the fuck!" Oscar yelled, covering his soft 5inch cock. "Why the fuck you staring at me" he continued, as he stormed out the shower. Not even taking a towel or clothes with him.

"Oscar I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Phil said, before adding, "I should have told you this ages ago, im...I'm...gay"

Oscar was shocked, he now felt sorry for scaring his teammate so much, "Phil that's alright but...what the hell were you doing?"

"Fuck, well I should tell you this...Oscar i... I...I love you, every day after training I see you and just wish I could hold you in my arms. Every time I see you I just wish you were mine..." Phil said, letting out a tear.

"Oh my god Phil I didn't Im so sorry" Oscar said, before thinking of something great.

"So, you said you wanted me right" Oscar said, suggestively

"Mhmmm" Phil replied, confused.

"Then you can start with this" Oscar said, taking his hand away from his cock, he was not hard yet but his cock was the most best Phil had ever seen, 5 inches if soft heaven. His balls were pretty big and perfect, over them was his beautiful trimmed pubes.

"Oh my god please Oscar" he cried out

"Come get it baby" Oscar replied

Coutinho immediately went on his knees and started stroking the Brazilian shaft. It only took 2 strokes till it became fully hard and reached its 7 inches. Oscar grew impatient thought and shoved phils head down his member.

"Come in suck my cock"he yelled out

Coutinho was in heaven, the aura of Oscar's cock was divine, the cock itself tasted so good, thrusting up and down his friends cock was the best head he had ever given.

" suck my balls Phil, suck my balls" Oscar said as he pushed Phil down on his large testicules. "Oh my yeah!" He yelled as his balls were being devoured by coutinhos hot mouth.

This continued for a few minutes till Oscar thought he was on the edge. "Phil stop stop" he said. "I need to fuck you"

"Please Oscar" Coutinho said as bent over the hotel table.

Oscar started off slow, inserting 2 fingers inside of phils tight arse, caressing the area. He continued to do thsi till he felt Phil was ready. Then, he aligned his leaking hard 7 inch cock and quickly thrust inside of Coutinho.

"Oh my god more more more!!! Phil belted out as Oscar started to pound into his arse. 

" give it to me OS!!!!" He yelled as Oscar hit his prostate repeatedly. 

"I'm gonna come!" Oscar screamed before ejaculating deeo inside of Philippe Coutinho.

"That was amazing, we need to do it again" Oscar said

"Anytime" Phil replied, as he took his hand to his cock and started stroking it.

"No Phil that's not fair on you" oscar replied, what he did next shocked Coutinho so much, Oscar took away phils hand and placed his mouth on the hot dick.

"Oh my god os I love you so much" Phil said as he watched Oscar go up and down on his dick. It took less than a minute for him to come inside of Oscar's mouth but it was by far the best head he had received.

"Thank you Oscar"


End file.
